


Broken Reflections

by Palendromical



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Hulk Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palendromical/pseuds/Palendromical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulk waking up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> It's short. Written for part of a 30 day writing challenge.

You hear the alarm go off and you immediately stretch - you feel cramped from lying still all night. You feel the blanket roll back and your toes curl in the rug, and think to yourselves, everything is fine. Stay calm, and don’t make a mess. It’s good advice: advice you give yourself every day, but you know that as hard as you try, control can slip away in an instant.

You peer in the mirror and see Banner there, like always. You only ever see yourself in broken shards of glass during battles, but this is good too. Sometimes, when you look in the mirror and see Banner, you think that maybe Banner can see you too.


End file.
